Princess Cadence/Design and Development
Lauren Faust was involved in the inception of the story in which this princess first appears. At that point in development, she was not designed as an Alicorn, and Faust was surprised to see her as such; the decision was made after she was no longer working on the show.6 Faust intended Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be the only Alicorns.78 Like Celestia and Luna, the series initially called Cadance a unicorn, despite having both a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings. Following the term "Alicorn" coming into use from season three onwards, the season four finale describes Cadance as such. On April 29, 2016, Faust was asked "If alicornssic are usually made and not born, how did Cadencesic earn her wings so young? :o", despite established backstory specifying that Cadance was found as a Pegasus,1 and replied "it doesn't make sense, does it?"9 At the San Diego Comic-Con "Hasbro My Little Pony" panel on July 20, 2018, months after Enterplay collectible card game Seaquestria & Beyond #52 C established that Cadance "was born and raised in Canterlot,"2 Cadance's birthplace was identifiedspecify as Vanhoover. On September 12, 2019, Jim Miller was asked "Do we know why or how cadance became an alicorn? And was she a unicorn or pegasus before hand?"sic and replied "We don’t. And it was never discussed, as far as I’m aware."10 Name Cadence is a musical term of Italian origin meaning a musical progression or configuration that concludes a phrase, or more generally, a rhythm. The term may also refer to the rhythm made by a horse's gait. The spelling "Cadence" is used in the credits of season three premiere episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and in some publicity material, while the variation "Cadance" is used in the credits of penultimate season three episode Games Ponies Play, film My Little Pony Equestria Girls, season four episodes Three's A Crowd, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, season five episodes Slice of Life, Princess Spike, Party Pooped, and The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, season six episodes The Crystalling - Part 1, The Crystalling - Part 2, and The Times They Are A Changeling, and season seven episode A Flurry of Emotions, and near-exclusively and prominently in publicity material and all products, one of which used "Cadence" in a promotional photo but used "Cadance" in its actual release. Prior to the episodes' airing, a New York Times ad gave Cadance's full title as "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza".11 Twilight Sparkle initially fails to recognize that this name refers to Cadance, who is a close friend of hers, when she reads the wedding invitation in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Design Princess Cadance's body shape is similar to those of Princess Luna, Fleur Dis Lee, the Headless Horse, the Mane-iac, "Tropical Dream", Sassy Saddles, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #8, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, and S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, and her color scheme is similar to that of Shining Harmer—in early January 2015, Jeremy Whitley was asked "was there a Princess Cadance on roller derby?" and answered "you believe whatever you like about 'Shining Harmer'".12 Cutie mark Cadance's cutie mark switches between two different designs throughout A Canterlot Wedding - Parts 1 and 2. The cutie mark, a crystal heart, is sometimes depicted with a single mirror-like facet at its center, and sometimes with multiple facets around its center. The Cadance toys use the single-facet version, embedded in a gilded decorated frame. Her cutie mark bears a strong resemblance to the Crystal Heart introduced in the season three premiere. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, when she holds the Crystal Heart, her cutie mark glows as if surrounded by her magic. Her cutie mark is similar to Twinkleshine's alternate cutie mark in One Bad Apple and Non-Compete Clause. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females Category:Royal